1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a walking assist cart, and more particularly, it relates to a walking assist cart including a drive portion.
2. Description of the Background Art
An assist cart including a drive portion is known in general, as disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 5395276.
Japanese Patent No. 5395276 discloses an assist cart including a motor that drives a wheel, a loading platform on which a load is placed, and a weight sensor that detects the weight of the load placed on the loading platform. This assist cart generates a target speed according to the weight of the load detected by the weight sensor and controls the output state of the motor on the basis of the generated target speed. Thus, this assist cart assists a user on the basis of the weight of the load.
In the assist cart according to Japanese Patent No. 5395276, however, it is required to provide the weight sensor that detects the weight of the load in order to assist the user on the basis of the weight of the load. Consequently, the number of components is disadvantageously increased.